Por que por ellos tapare y ocultare el pasado con una sonrisa
by NeKo-02
Summary: Kano shuuya nos cuenta el como obtuvo los ojos rojo, el por que miente y todo lo que sufrio antes de ser lo que es mal summary pero por favor den una oportunidad ¿si?


**Aviso:**  
**Ni kagerou project ni kano shuuya me pertenecen, si no que son de Jin todo a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

''_**Por que por ellos tapare y ocultare el pasado con una sonrisa siempre….''**_

Las bromas y las mentiras son lo mío~ para ser sincero no recuerdo con claridad cuando inicie  
Creo que tenia 7 años cuando comencé a mentir, avía tenido una vida normal asta el momento en el cual mi madre me presento a mi nuevo padre, mi padre biológico avía muerto en un accidente cuando tenia 5 años no recuerdo mucho de el solo que era bromista, optimista y muy divertido.  
Bueno, mi nuevo papá al principio fue muy buena persona no negare que me estaba encariñando a el pero todo cambio un día en el cual mi madre avía recibido un balazo perdiendo la vida…en ese tiempo solo faltaba un mes para mi cumpleaños numero 8.  
Toda mi familia, amigos y conocidos compartieron nuestro dolor, al poco tiempo se decidió que yo me quedaría con mi padrastro.  
Estaba emocionado pues pensé que al fin tendría un papá divertido, alegre, optimista y bromista tal y como lo era mi padre biológico pero todas esas ideas se fueron cuando recibí una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte que incluso caí al piso.  
Recuerdo en ese momento estar atónito y mirar fijamente a mi padrastro mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi rostro e intentaba no llorar, cuando el reacciono me pidió disculpas que eso ya no sucedería jamás  
_''Esta bien, casi no dolió''_ respondí a su disculpa con una sonrisa y esa pequeña e inocente mentira, se han de preguntar _``¿Por qué te pego?´´_ pero en realidad ni yo lo se, estaba buscando un libro de mi difunta madre mientras pensaba en como seria mi nuevo padre como ya lo mencione y de repente sentí el golpe.  
En la escuela dije que me avía tropezado en la calle pues bueno el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme un moretón y el cachete rojo e incluso hinchado.  
El día de mi cumpleaños estaba emocionado, mi padrastro me avía prometido ir a la feria pero cuando el llego su aroma junto con su estado me dieron miedo el se encontraba despeinado, con el pantalón desabrochado, con la camisa mal acomodada y el aroma del alcohol, al poco rato mas que miedo me dio asco así que decidí irme a encerrar a mi cuarto asta el me llamo  
_''Shuuya ven aquí'' _ lo ignore y me dirigí a las escaleras, apenas estaba en el cuarto escalos fue cuando sentí que su mano tomaba con fuerza mi tobillo  
_''No me ignores Shuuta ven aquí''_ me molesto un poco que dijera mal mi apellido y sabia que el estaba enojado pero decidí corregirlo diciéndole calmadamente _''Soy Shuuya no shuuta''_ esas palabras fueron suficiente para hacerlo enfurecer.

Soltó mi tobillo yo aproveche y subí corriendo las escaleras asta mi cuarto el cual cerré con llave y me metí al a mi armario no escuchaba nada así estuve por alrededor 15 minutos nada asta que escuche mi ventana abrirse y sentir una mano sacarme a la fuerza del armario intente zafarme del agarre pero un niño de apenas 8 años (cumplidos ese día) contra un adulto borracho era mas que obvio que iba a perder, me arrastro asta el baño donde cerro la puerta abrió la llave de agua fría y me metió debajo de esta cerré con fuerza los ojos asta que sentí en mi cara una bofetada el cerro el agua fría y abrió la caliente el agua poco a poco se fue calentando asta que hervía y quemaba pude ver como el se quitaba el cinturón y me comenzaba a pegar con este en todas partes primero en pies y manos continuamos con brazos y cuerpo y rematamos con cuello y rostro, el agua hirviendo mas los golpes, ropa húmeda y las suplicas por mi parte de que se detuviera es el recuerdo que tengo de mi cumpleaños numero 8.  
En ese estado estuvimos por 2 horas creo, cuando se detuvo salió del baño yo cerré el agua y busque una toalla para secarme me sorprendí de no estar sangrando pues esos golpes me avían parecido mortales con decir que la bofetada avía sido mucho mas fuerte que la anterior.

Al día siguiente no me quería mover, me dolía todo agradecía que fuera sábado y que el lunes no avía escuela en ese momento le avía comenzado a tener miedo a ese sujeto, todo mi cuerpo dolía y fue cuando el entro me pidió disculpas por lo sucedido yo solo intente sonreír y dije _''esta bien''_ obviamente era mentira mi cuerpo también tenia partes rojas cortesía del agua y me sentía mal creo que me iba a enfermar pero ¿Por qué dije _``esta bien´´_? Creo que fue por mi madre quien me pidió ser un buen chico cuando recién conocí a mi padrastro.  
El martes avía ido muy tapado para cubrir mis marcas creo que mis maestro estaban preocupados era extraño pero al mes otra vez fue lo mismo y al otro igual, cada vez con mas y mas fuerza tanta que incluso sangraba.  
Ya me estaba acostumbrando al sabor salado de mis lagrimas y al metálico de mi sangre que se combinaban en mi boca, pero al siguiente día siempre venia la disculpa y la mentira con la sonrisa.  
En mi rostro ya avía cortada, marcas, moretones, etc.  
Mis maestros ya estaban muy asustados y preocupados pero yo siempre te una excusa  
_–es que me caí-_ o _–fue cuando Salí del baño-_ si no _-así desperté-_ incluso_-me equivoque y abrí el agua hirviendo cuando la intente cerrar resbale y caí-_ mis vecinos y amigos se encontraban igual de preocupados creo que asta sentían lastima y admiración pues con heridas o no yo asía mis bromas y animaba a la gente incluso si tenia que mentir para hacerlo.  
El tiempo paso y ya tenia 10 años decidí quedarme en mi habitación ese día tenia puesto una sudadera negra, tenis y un pantalón  
Se veían las heridas del cuello, manos y rostro pero ese día no iba a ver a nadie así que me dio igual, el avía llegado borracho creo que incluso ya me avía acostumbrado a ese estado, escuche que tocaban la puerta baje a ver y era el vecino _''yo voy''_ dije para alejar a mi padre de el pero no funciono _''Tu vas pero a tu cuarto ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te pegue?''_ me amenazo mi padre, el vecino estaba atónito mientras me miraba _''No''_ murmure bajando la mirada y fue cuando recordé mis heridas, subí corriendo con una duda en mente sobre si el vecino avía visto las heridas o no.  
A los 10 minutos subió el y me cuestiono _''¿Por qué as salido?''_ Yo no respondí y el me pego esa vez en mi cuarto mucho mas fuerte _''Para, por favor, detente'' _gritaba mientras lagrimas salían y sentía como la sangre emanaba de mi cuerpo, me tiro al piso y me pegue en la cabeza de ahí perdí el conocimiento y escuche la voz de mi madre  
_**''Kano, tu siempre sonríe ¿Si?''**_ esas palabras que me dijo unas horas antes de ese disparo esas palabras en ese instante las decidí gravar en mi corazón.  
Cuando recupere el conocimiento estaba sangrando de todos lados _''¡Detente!''_ grite mientras lloraba y sentía que la puerta de abajo fue abierta a la fuerza  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que dos hombre detuvieron a mi padre mientras que una persona me tomaba en brazos perdí el conocimiento por segunda vez y desperté en medio de la nada _''A partir de hoy tienes ojos rojos pequeño mentiroso''_ me dijo una mujer de cabello azabache atado en una coleta, con ojos y marcas de serpiente, vestida de una forma extraña _''¿Quién eres tu?''_ pregunte _''Soy…Azami''_ respondió chasqueando los dedos y fue cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y bueno mi padrastro ter en la cárcel y yo en un orfanato después de que me cure.  
Mis ojos se transformaron en los de un monstruo en mi se escuchaba la voz de alguien decirme  
**''miente''** le ice caso y ahora mírenme pero bueno  
La primera mentira que dije fue _**''Esta bien, no duele mucho''**_ la segunda fueron las sonrisas y broma usadas aun hoy en día y tres esas excusas tontas que usaba para protegerlo a el.  
Supongo que esa noche fui salvado de mi padrastro pero nunca nadie me podrá salvar de mí pues simplemente soy un monstruo de ojos rojos.  
Al poco tiempo en el orfanato conocí a una niña que aun hoy ayudo llamada Kido Tsubomi y aun chico que es Seto Kousuke ellos también tienen ojos rojos.  
E de confesar que me encanta ayudar y mucho en ese aspecto me parezco a mi madre y a Ayano mi hermana mayor del orfanato que un día desapareció, al principio pensé que fue por nuestros ojos pero Ayano decía _''El rojo es color de los héroes'' _yo no puedo ser un héroes pues mis ojos son del mentiroso pero es lindo a ver pensado así durante 5 años aunque ella no esta yo continuo ayudando a Kido y a Seto también a Mary, Momo, Shintaro, Ene, Konoha y Hibiya  
Mi familia se izo pequeña y grande de un momento a otro y aunque yo ya no puedo ser salvado, quiero y deseo que estas personas si lo sean  
_**''Por que por ellos tapare y ocultare el pasado con una sonrisa siempre….''  
**_Me pregunto…si mi madre…sabia que todo esto iba a pasar por que al final yo sonrió solo por que ella me lo pidió esa noche…

* * *

Dejen un review y no me odien por como escribi que trataban a kano Q_Q

By:  
NeKo...


End file.
